


Too Late

by Grizi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/pseuds/Grizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble as a tag for the ending of Dead to Rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

“Did you ever intend to tell me?”  Tommy asked me bitterly.

I hadn’t.  I wouldn’t have.  I knew it.  He knew it.  My subtle shake of my head destroyed everything that I had been trying to work towards since I got back.  He had trusted me one hundred percent when I showed him who I was, when I told him I could save his father.  But he wouldn’t trust me ever again.  And that, more than Helena, more than Thea, more than Laurel, hurt as much as that first original arrow that Yao Fe had sent through my shoulder.  That my best friend, the man I loved more than I ever had realized no longer would look me in the face and not wonder whether I told a truth or a lie.

As he walked away, I wanted to catch his arm and tell him I was sorry.  But I knew it was too soon.  I knew in that moment, it was also too late.


End file.
